A vehicle damper device is well known that includes a disc plate rotatable around an axial center, a hub member rotatable around the same axial center as the disc plate, and an elastic member interposed between the disc plate and the hub member. A vehicle damper device is also well known that includes a hysteresis mechanism consisting of a friction element between the disc plate and the hub member as in a torque variation absorbing device described in Patent Document 1. A torque variation absorbing device 1 described in Patent Document 1 is disposed with a mechanism generating two-stage hysteresis toques. In a damper device 3 of Patent Document 2, a friction material disposed on a tip of a hub member 25 is pushed when the hub member 25 and a side plate 23 are relatively rotated, thereby generating hysteresis torque. FIG. 9 of Patent Document 3 depicts a second damping device 514 consisting of a friction ring 532, a spring clamp 530, circular plates 524, 525, etc.